


A List of My Ikemen Revolution Dabbles

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom, otome games - Fandom
Genre: Alice in the Magic of Love, Alice in the Magic of Love in Wonderland, F/M, IKEMEN, Ikemen Revolution, Ikemen series, Ikerev, cybird, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A collection of Fluff & NSFW Shorts/DabblesNo set of specific suitors





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Princesses**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope you all enjoy my little Dabbles**

**Fluff & NSFW**

**（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/**

**＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／**

**Feel free to contact me for Requests/Continuations**

**∩(︶▽︶)∩**


	2. Jonah Clemence x Reader | Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:
> 
> Pages 2  
> Words 745  
> Characters 4022  
> Characters excluding spaces 3045  
> Reading Time: About 5 Minutes

 

 

* * *

**(y/n) POV**

 

         I knew this would happen someday but I just didn’t see it happening so soon. I paced up and down the hallway, I waited for Kyle to give me an update on Jonah. Ugh! This is taking forever, I stopped at the end of the hall when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

         “Oh (y/n) you worry way to much about that man you know. He doesn’t deserve you in the slightest.” It was Edgar, sowing the seeds of discord again. What does he intend to gain from this?

         “What do you want, Edgar?”

         “You sound displeased to see me. I’m hurt.”

         “No you’re not. Now what do you want? And don’t give me in bullshit this time got it.”

         “Simmer down Alice.” Lancelot came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Jonah is going to be just fine. Beside’s Edgar is truly worried even if he doesn’t show it well.” He gave me a gentle smile. The door opened any everyone turned to look at Kyle, who was exiting Jonah’s room. “How is he, Kyle?”

         “He’s going to be fine but he needs lots of rest.”

         “Thank you Kyle. I can I go see him?”

         “Yeah, sure. He’s not contagious. Just take it easy” 

         “Thank you.” Kyle turned down the hallway and walked away. Lancelot gestured to Jonah’s room and we all entered. Jonah was laying on his bed coughing.

         “King Lancelot, I’ll be back to work tomorrow, don’t worry about me.” He can’t be serious can he? All this work is how he ended up here in the first place! If he had just let me take care of him, he wouldn’t be here in the first place.

         “Jonah get serious, you can’t work like this.” Lancelot said what was on my mind. “When you are you going to start looking out for yourself?! If something were to happen to you I wouldn’t have a right hand man anymore. So you need to take better care of yourself.”

         “Agreed.” Edgar chimed in. “I think (y/n) should look after him until he’s well again.”

         “What?! Me?”

         “Yes you, you are his girlfriend after all.”

         “Splendid idea Edgar. (y/n) I order you to make sure Jonah gets all the rest he needs.” Lancelot turned and gave me a sly smile. Now I’m being ordered to take care of my own boyfriend. Well I’ve been ordered to do worse before.

         “Fine I’ll do it, but not because you ordered me to.”

         “Don’t I have a say in this?” Jonah asked, his question being completely ignored.

         “Then I leave it up to you (y/n).”

         “Yes we leave Jonah’s health in your hands.” Edgar smiled brightly at me, as they both got up to left the room. Alright I’m alone with my boyfriend, in his room and he’s slowly dying. Jonah coughed again, I know! I’ll make him some soup.

         “Jonah don’t move. I’m going to make you some home made soup. I’ll be back. Get some sleep okay, Jonah.” I gave him small smile as I left, tucked him in, then headed for the kitchen.   I’ll make him a great cold-busting ginger chicken noodle soup , my mother use to make it for me al the time when I was sick. I’m sure Jonah will love it. With a little help from the kitchen staff I was able to gather all the ingredients needed to make the soup. The cooks offered to do it for me but I wanted to make it on my own. When it was finished I took a bowl of soup to Jonah’s room.

         “Thank you (y/n).” his smile was weak but I know he's going to be fine.

         “You can return the favor by getting better quickly, okay.” I gave him a smile, holding another spoon full of soup up to his beautiful porcelain lips. I continued to take care of him for the next week, slowly nursing him back to help. Later that week we were walking in the hall together. 

         “Thank you (y/n) for taking care of me.” 

         “There’s no need to thank my Jonah, I know you’d do the same for me.” Jonah suddenly stopped and wrapped one his arm around my waist and the other on my cheek.

         “You’re right, I would. That’s why I fell in love with you the first place. With that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingredients  
> Time: 1 h 45 m  
> Servings: 8
> 
> 1 1/2 tablespoons olive oil  
> 3 large chicken breasts  
> 1 large onion, diced  
> 3 cloves garlic, crushed  
> 13 cups water  
> 2 cups white wine  
> 3/4 cup fresh lemon juice  
> 1 (4 inch) piece fresh ginger, peeled and thinly sliced  
> 7 whole black peppercorns  
> 4 cubes chicken bouillon  
> 3 bay leaves  
> 1 tablespoon white sugar  
> 3/4 cup peeled and sliced carrots  
> 2 stalks celery, diced  
> 1 kohlrabi bulb, peeled and diced  
> 2 1/2 tablespoons fresh rosemary  
> 2 tablespoons fresh thyme  
> 1 (8 ounce) package egg noodles  
> 1 large clove garlic, minced  
> 1 tablespoon grated ginger  
> 1 teaspoon salt, or to taste  
> 1/2 cup chopped fresh parsley


	3. Jonah x Reader | Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**  
>  Setting: Vacation/Beach  
>  Genre: Fluff/WAFF  
>  Trope: Vacation  
>  Prompt: “I was just thinking?” - “About what?” - “Your pretty smile.”  
>  Kink: ---  
> *A sweet vacation with our special Queen of Hearts  
>  Pages: 2  
>  Words: 711  
>  Characters: 3763  
>  Read Time: About 4 Minutes

 

* * *

 

**Jonah POV**

 

         I walked quickly down the hallway towards (y/n)’s room. She’s going to be so excited that I was able to get the next week off. I can’t wait to get there, I had my subnorites get started on packing my things and setting up arranging transportation. I stopped right outside her door and gave it a brisk knock, announcing my presence before opening the door and letting myself in. 

          “(y/n)! You’ll never believe the new I have for you!” She was sitting at her table reading when I walked in causing her to jump and fall out of her chair.

         “Jonah!”

         “That’s my name don’t wear it out! So pack your things! We’re leaving ASAP.”

         “Leaving? Where?”

         “On a vacation, just the two of us.” From her spot on the ground she looked up at me with a bright smile. I held my hand out to her. “Let’s go. You can praise for this later for now let's pack up.” I helped her up and grabbed her a suitcase to pack things. I quickly started shoving things into the bag. I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible before something screwed up and I had to stay.

         “Jonah, you act like we won’t get to go if we don’t go now.”

         “Because it very well may happen. That’s why I want to get out of here and now.” I reached over and grabbed her arm. “You can fix the bag in the carriage ride, lets go.” As I swung the door open and stepped outside the room, only to see Edgar and Zero. “What do you two want?”

         “Nothing, just wanted to wish you two a happy trip.” Zero said with a smile.

         “And get out, before your troop comes looking for you and you can’t get out.” Edgar moved out of our way. “The carriage is waiting at the front gate so hurry.”

         “Thanks guys!” (y/n) called out as we took off down the hall.

 

_ -Time Skip to Beach- _

 

         After we arrived she and I changed into more appropriate attire for the beach and a beautiful beach house. “Wow! I didn’t know that Craddle had such a beautiful beach just a short journey away for the red army!” (y/n) was so pleased. She ran out to the balcony and I turned to the butler and instructed him what to do with our things. “Jonah! Look! We can walk straight onto the beach right here from our room. Let’s go.” She had run over to me grabbed my arm pulling me out on the balcony. “Jonah let’s go for a walk on the beach. Or we could build a sand castle together.” I can’t believe she’s this excited over something as simple as this. If I would have known this a while ago I would have done it so much sooner. I know I can’t do this all the time after all I still have so many duties to King Lancelot but I love (y/n) as well. I’m glad that King Lancelot trust me enough to let me do this form time to time. “Jonah?”

         “Oh, sorry I was thinking.”

         ‘About what?”

         “You’re pretty smile.” She stopped in her tracks. I looked at her face and she it was bright red like a sweet ripe strawberry. “You look so cute I could just eat you up!”

         “Maybe later Jonah, for now let's go swimming in the ocean. After all, we only have seven days to enjoy this. Perhaps we can come back next year. I’m sure King Lancelot would be happy to give you a week then.” Her smile was as bright as the sun itself. She knows how much the red army means to me and she doesn't want to get in the way of that. 

         “Haha one thing at a time (y/n). We do have seven days to lets not do everything at once. Let’s start with that walk, shall we?” I leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Wait did you say later?”

         “yeah , yeah I did.”


	4. #ChristmasWithIkemen |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**  
>  Suitor: Jonah Clemence  
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Alice in the Magic of Love  
> Setting: Cradle  
> Genre: Fluff/SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: Cuddling in the bathtub   
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 3 Minutes

      As Jonah pulled me close in the warm water, causing the rose blooms to stir, I recalled the events that lead to this moment. It had been early morning when Jonah insisted on taking me out. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going but we had to go and he just knew I would enjoy it. After getting ready to brave the cold weather we set out for Cradle. Along the way we talked of the gifts we got the others, Jonah even tried to get me to tell him what I had got him for Christmas but I wouldn’t tell him. Once in Cradle we walked for a little while before arriving at the Lake of Tears. It was completely frozen over and the locals were skating around on it.

      “Told you.”

      “Oh Jonah! You brought me to go ice skating, but I don’t know how.”

      “That’s fine I’ll show you.” After a number of falls and busting my butt I was finally able to at least move a little distance without falling. Time had flown by and it was late evening when we had finished. We walked the distance back to the carriage and ride the distance back to the Red Territory. When we had got back Jonah had one of the many servants make us something warm to drink. We talked for a while when I looked down and noticed that the watch I had been wearing this morning was missing.

      “Jonah, my watch. We have to go back and getting. It was a gift from you.”

      “I’ll buy you a new one (y/n).”

      “NO! I have to have that one.”

      “I’ll buy you the same-”

      “No Jonah I have to find that one. You got it for me and therefore it is very precious to me. I’m going to look for it whether you come or not.” I turned on my heel, leaving the room to go back to the lake. Once at the front gate I asked the guard to bring me the carriage I had used earlier today. I searched the carriage but found nothing.

      “If you insist then I the Queen of Hearts will accompany you back to the lake to look for your missing watch.” There was a gentle smile on is face. Once again we took the long journey to the Lake of Tears. The ride was much more quiet than it was this morning, but that didn’t bother me. Once back at the lake we searched around on the ice and around the lake where we had taken breaks but nothing showed up. We looked for hours before the guard told us it was nearly midnight and we should head back to base. Reluctantly I obeyed climbing back into the carriage to take another long silent trip back. Jonah and I were both very cold from searching around in the snow and sat close together to share our body heat. Once back Jonah had a warm bath quickly started for me.

      “Jonah, what are you going to do? You were crawling around in the snow with me too. You have to be freezing!”

      “Don’t worry about it.” He helped peel my wet clothes off and discard them on the floor. I couldn’t bear to think of Jonah freezing.

      “Let me help you.”

      “You want to help me undress? Are you inviting me to join you?”

      “Perhaps.” I said with a very coy voice as I helped pull his soaked jacket off. In no time we were both naked and sitting in the warm bath together. Jonah pulled my to his chest causing the rose petals to stir around us. Just then the clock struck midnight telling us it was now Christmas.

      “Merry Christmas (y/n).” He whispered in my ear.

    “Yes Merry Christmas.” Leaning back into his embrace I gently closed my eyes. 


	5. #NewYearWithIkemen Sirius Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**
> 
> Suitor: Sirius Oswald  
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Magic of Love in Wonderland  
> Setting:  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope:  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink:  
> Read Time: About 2 minutes

         I sat at the vanity in Sirius and mine’s room brushing my hair. Glancing at the clock I it was only a few minutes before midnight and the new year. I guess Sirius isn’t making it home tonight. What a shame, I really thought we would get to spend new year’s eve together and go into the new year together. When the clock struck midnight and the new year had begun I decided since no one is around I’ll just go to bed. You would like new year’s eve and day would have the day off and would be parting but I guess not. They left three days ago, I wonder when they will be coming home?

         Another four days passed and their was no word of them coming home. I was beginning to get very worried about not just Sirius but everyone. I paced back and forth through the lounge area, hoping for some news on where and how everyone is doing. Just as I was about to give up pacing and try some gardening, I hear a commotion outside. I bolted out of the lounge, down the stairs and out the front entrance. When I finally made it outside I saw what the commotion was about. Everyone had returned and other members of the black army were greeting them with cries of joy. I rushed into the crowd, pushing my way through looking for him. I called his name hoping he could hear me over the crowd. Looking around frantically our eyes finally met. That gentle smile that always graced his lips began to form when he saw me.

         “Sirius!”

         “Alice!” Pushing our way through the crowd to each other we embraced.

         “What happened? You all were gone so long.”

         “I’ll tell you later, now is not the time. Let’s go inside.”

         “Okay.” We weaved our way through the crowd and back to our room. I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t upset about missing new year’s with him and the lack of updates on his whereabouts.

         “I know you’re upset. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you for the new year. I did but negotiations broke down and we had to move forward with plan B. If we didn’t act quickly things would have got way out of hand.” he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. “I know we should have sent a message explaining everything but we just didn’t have the time. I hope you can forgive me.”

         “Yeah I forgive you.” standing up on my tiptoes I gave him a kiss.


End file.
